UN MILAGRO NAVIDEÑO
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: La noche de navidad es perfecta para muchas cosas... UN ONESHOT ROMANTICO, PASEN A LEER! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**UN MILAGRO NAVIDEÑO**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

A pesar del frío reinante en las calles de Nerima, éstas están abarrotadas de gente, que visten sus abrigos más gruesos, ya que lo más probable que caiga un nevazón. Ellos están en las calles, porque se acerca la Navidad, y muchos están comprando presentes o simplemente pasar unos momentos alegres junto a sus seres queridos. Ya que el espíritu navideño ya se apoderó de todos.

- ¡Akane! – Ranma llama a su prometida desde la puerta de un restaurant - ¡Date prisa! – la urge para que la chica llegue a su lado.

- Que impaciente eres – le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, el chico abrió la puerta para ella – no podías esperar a que viera la vitrina aquella – dijo pasando y mirándolo de soslayo para no perderlo.

- Pero si has visto miles de la misma forma – le respondió siguiéndola, hacia una mesa vacía – además tengo hambre – y en ese preciso momento el estomago de Ranma rugió.

- No podrías aguantarte un poco más – dijo viéndolo con el seño fruncido – sabes que aún falta el regalo de Kasumi – le dijo mientras se sienta en la silla.

- Lo sé – pero necesitaba un break – dijo también tomando asiento.

La mesera se acercó a los chicos, Ranma solicito un tazón de fideos calientes, mientras que Akane solo pidió un café grande.

Están a gusto, hablando de los regalos que decidieron hacer en conjunto y de los que faltaba por hacer. Tranquilos están, disfrutando el momento. Pero la tranquilidad no es duradera en Nerima.

**PRUMMMMMM**

Un estruendo, seguido de una explosión de rocas dieron el paso a:

- ¡Shampoo venir a cita con Airen! – dijo abalanzándose hacia Ranma, que la recibió y cayó al suelo con la chica en sus brazos - ¡Airen estar feliz de ver a Shampoo! – dice mientras se restriega en el muchacho.

- ¡Shampoo! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Amazona impertinente! – Ukyo de un espatulazo mando a volar a Shampoo - ¡Oh! ¡Ran –chan! ¿Vamos al cine? – le pregunta mientras, ella lo levanta.

- ¡¿QUIEREN DEJARME EN PAZ UNA VEZ?

- ¡Shampoo volver! – la amazona volvió a "abrazar" a Ranma.

Akane se levantó furiosa de su silla, se acercó al tumulto que se ha formado con Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo.

- ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESCANDALO? – y de una patada, mando a Ranma a volar con todo y chicas.

Muy enojada, Akane tomo su bolsa y salió del restaurante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar muy alejado de Nerima, en un parque, aterrizan tres jóvenes: uno en un bote de basura, otro en un arbusto y el tercero en un estanque de agua.

- ¡Está helada! – Ranma – chan, como un resorte sale del estanque.

- Creo que Akane tiene más fuerza que antes – Ukyo se levanta del arbusto y comienza a sacudirse la ropa.

- Tonta chica violenta – Shampoo está tratando salir del bote de la basura – nadie tratar a Shampoo como basura – dijo, revolcándose, hasta que el bote se cayó y ella logro salir – Shampoo no dejar esto así. ¡Shampoo vengar! – la amazona, con una hoja de lechuga en su cabeza, sacó un bomborri de quien sabe dónde.

- ¡Espera! Yo también voy – Ukyo, también saco su gran arma y se unió a la amazona.

- ¡Esperen ustedes dos! – Ranma – chan se paró frente a ellas.

- No te preocupes Ran –chan. Déjalo en nuestras manos. Te libraremos de Akane – dijo con una mirada cargada de determinación y odio.

- ¡Shampoo acabar con chica violenta! – dijo con la misma mirada de la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

Las muchachas iba a iniciar la carrera, cuando, nuevamente, Ranma –chan se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Airen quitarse! ¡Shampoo hacerse cargo!

- Sí, Ran – chan, déjalo a…

- ¡BASTA YA USTEDES DOS! – el seño de Ranma – chan está arrugado, además su voz suena a una gran molestia - ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DEBO HACER PARA QUE USTEDES DEJEN EN PAZ A AKANE? – vio como las chicas lo miran con incredulidad - ¡SI USTEDES YA SABEN!

- ¿Qué se supone que sabemos, Ran – chan?

- Airen de qué está hablando.

- Por favor, pensé que eran más listas – dijo bajando su cabeza en señal de derrota, luego la volvió a levantar con violencia, levantando su brazo derecho y señalándolas - ¡no las elegiré a ustedes! ¡porque yo ya elegí!

- Eso quiere decir Ran –chan.

- Airen no estar hablando en serio.

- Sí estoy hablando en serio, cómo nunca lo he hecho en mi vida – las miró, y en sus ojos azul grisáceo se leyó la determinación – no quiero que nos molesten más. Akane es mi prometida y en el futuro será mi esposa, así que no quiero que vuelvan a molestarme o a molestarla, sino lo pagaran muy caro – les dijo en un tono de voz calmado, sin ni una pisca de nerviosismo.

- Creo que ya entendí. Adiós Ran –chan – y Ukyo se dio media vuelta para irse del parque.

- Ranma arrepentir de dejar a Shampoo – le dijo con ira en su voz.

- No, nunca me arrepentiré. Vete.

La amazona le lanzó una última mirada de odio a Ranma y se alejo del lugar.

- ¡Guez! Menos mal que entendieron.

- ¡Tonto Ranma! – las dos chicas volvieron a aparecer y le dieron un enorme golpe a la chica pelirroja, dejándolo en semi inconsciencia, luego ellas simplemente se fueron.

- Quien entiende a las mujeres – dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane está caminando por las solitarias calles de Nerima, puesto que todas las personas están en sus casas, porque la noche ya ha llegado a la ciudad.

Los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, logrando que le diera un poco más de frío a Akane, quien se abrazo a sí misma. Luego lanzó un suspiro.

- Me pregunto cuándo nos dejaran en paz – se abrazo a sí misma de nuevo, ya que empezó hacer un poco más de frío.

- Descuida – la chica dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Ranma y al sentir como este le pone un abrigo en sus hombros. Se dio cuenta que el chico lleva otra ropa.

- ¿Ranma? – el chico le sonreía. Ella lo miró con culpabilidad – perdona por mandarte a volar, pero es que…

_- Akane pidiéndome perdón, esto sí que es nuevo… debe ser por la Navidad – _solo se agrando más la sonrisa de su rostro – no te preocupes todo está bien. Sobre lo que dijiste antes, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por ellas.

- Lo dices en serio – le pregunto ilusionada.

- Ajá, muy en serio, ya no se volverán a aparecer – le dijo sonriendo.

- Y qué fue lo que le dijiste para que te dejaran en paz – preguntó curiosa.

A Ranma inmediatamente le subieron los colores al rostro, y comenzó a saltar como un conejo.

- ¡Vamos Akane! Falta el regalo de Kasumi – le dijo a varios metros de distancia de ella, viendo una vitrina de ropa para hombre.

- ¡Cierto! – la chica, como siempre, se olvido de su pregunta, y entusiasta siguió a Ranma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena de Navidad ha acabado, y ahora la Familia Tendo junto con la Saotome están sirviéndose el postre, cuando Nabiki decidió comenzar abrir los regalos.

- ¡Este es para Kasimi! – la mediana de las Tendo, le entregó un paquete, ligeramente mal envuelto, y con unas palabras mal escritas que indicaban que el presente iba de parte de – es de Ranma y Akane. ¡Vamos ábrelo!

- ¡Oh My! – Kasumi exclamó al ver el regalo que le hizo Ranma y Akane: una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije de corazón – es muy lindo, gracias chicos - dijo sonriendo.

- Este es para Papá y Tío Genma – los patriarcas de la Familia Tendo y saotome abrieron el paquete, y es un nuevo juego de shogi.

Continuaron entregándose los regalos, hasta que llego el turno de Akane, cuyo regalo era de parte de su prometido.

- ¡Vamos Akane! ¡Abre tu regalo! ¡Queremos ver que te regalo Ranma! – decía entusiasta Nabiki, y no es solo ella, sino que el resto de las familias está atenta a lo que el chico le compro a su prometida.

- Espero que hayas sido muy varonil hijo – Ranma comenzó a temblar porque: ¿cómo rayos ser varonil cuando le compras un regalo a una chica?

- Seguro que el regalo de Ranma nos hará feliz a todos, verdad Sotome.

- Claro que sí Tendo, mi hijo no nos decepcionará – dijo golpeando el hombro de Ranma con impetú, tanto que voto al chico al suelo.

- ¡Quieres dejarme en paz! – grito Ranma, dispuesto a golpearlo.

- ¡Pero qué lindo! – a la exclamación de júbilo por parte de la menor de las Tendo, todos se fijaron en el regalo de Ranma: un femenino traje de práctica – gracias Ranma, es lo que estaba buscando.

- Jejejeje – el chico se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

- Pero que aburrido eres Ranma, pensamos que ERA otra cosa – le dijo Nabiki mirándola picara.

- Qué cosa… - luego Ranma se arrepintió de preguntar.

- Cómo una invitación a un Hotel por ejemplo – y fue ahí que Ranma comenzó a dar saltos de conejo por toda la habitación.

- Creo… creo… creo que iré por helado… - dijo desapareciendo del comedor.

- Pero Ranma – Kun, hace mucho frío para comer helado – dijo Kasumi, pero Ranma ya había desaparecido.

_- Uff, Ranma… espero que no estés muy lejos… me falto un regalo que darte... - _pensó Akane viendo hacia donde su prometido había desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta continúa en el comedor de la Casa Tendo, los patriarcas están bebiendo sake, como si fuese la última noche sobre la faz de la tierra. Kasumi, Nabiki y la Sra. Sotome, están revisando sus regalos y probándoselos. Tan ocupados están que no notaron cuando Akane dejó la habitación llevando algo en sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Está muy helado acá – dijo Akane entrando al Dojo, viendo a su prometido sentado en medio de la duela - ¿Por qué no vuelves al comedor? – dijo sentándose junto a él, y entregándole la taza de té que llevaba en sus manos, Ranma la tomó gustoso.

- Estaba esperándote – dijo para después tomar un poco de su té.

- ¡Eres muy egocéntrico Ranma! – la chica no lo golpeo, ya que, Ranma tenía el té como escudo.

- Pero siempre apareces, ¿No es así? – le sonrío de medio lado, todo un ególatra.

- Sí – dijo algo sonrojada – ¡pero tú también lo haces! – y fue el turno de Ranma de sonrojarse.

- Pero ya que estás aquí – el chico metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño paquete de regalo – esto es para ti – le dijo entregándoselo, con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas – espero que te guste.

- Ranma… - la chica se conmovió por el gesto y con delicadeza abrió el paquete para encontrarse con una caja negra de terciopelo - ¿Esto es… - le preguntó sonrojada.

- Sólo ábrelo.

La chica obedeció y abrió la caja, encontrándose con dos anillos de oro blanco, sencillos, uno más grande que el otro, simplemente: anillos de matrimonio.

- Ranma, esto quiere decir…

- Sí tú aceptas, claro está – dijo jugando con sus pulgares.

- Claro que sí – dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, para luego besar sus labios.

- Pero sí que esto es un milagro de Navidad, no lo cree Saotome.

- Claro que sí Tendo, ya ve como mi hijo no nos decepciono.

- Es que mi hijo es muy varonil.

- Ya sabía yo, que ese no podía ser solo el regalo de Ranma.

- Pero qué lindo- agrego simplemente Kasumi.

Después de escuchar a sus familias se separaron, solo un poco, tanto que la boca de Akane quedo en la oreja de su prometido.

- Ranma, yo también tengo un regalo para ti – le dijo susurrando y de la misma forma agrego – serás padre.

Fue en ese momento en que Ranma Saotome se desmayó de la impresión.

- Qué es lo que decía Sotome – le dijo con el seño fruncido Tendo.

- Jejeje – fue la risa nerviosa que salió de sus labios.

- Pero Hijo, eso no es varonil.

- Debe ser, que junto tanto coraje para pedirle matrimonio a Akane, que no pudo soportarlo – Nabiki casi acertando – a no ser que Akane le haya dicho algo – la chica tan suspicaz como siempre.

- Creo que fue por el frío, pobre Ranma – kun, creo que se enfermo – dijo Kasumi preocupada.

Akane solo mira con amor a su prometido inconsciente.

_- Después de todo fue una gran Navidad – _pensó sonriente.

**FIN**

**Notas: Hola! Aquí les dejo mi regalo de Navidad, espero que les gustase mucho… es algo romanticón, sí lo asumo, pero sentí que debía hacerlo de ese modo… creo que para año nuevo, les tendré otro un poco más alocado… y también con su romance entremedio…. Jejejeje**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**Cariños,**

**Akane Maxwell**


End file.
